A New beginning
by caitlin.rosling
Summary: what if Liz left Roswell after Max and Tess came back from New York. what if she started to come into her powers earlier and there was a secret that was even hidden from Liz. how will everyone take it, and who will stand beside her.
1. Chapter 1

Summary- what if Liz left Roswell after Max and Tess came back from New York. what if she started to come into her powers earlier and there was a secret that was even hidden from Liz. how will everyone take it, and who will stand beside her.

Disclaimer- no I don't own Roswell.

As Liz stretch in bed that morning, she thought back to the last time she was in Roswell. Ever since future Max came to her, to get her help so that max will fall out of love with her. Things had been nothing but problems. Max got together with Tess, and those two had been nothing but cold and distant, as well as trying to phase her out of everything. Things gotten so bad, that it cause a rift in the group. It was like Max and Tess was against everyone else. Which surprise Liz, since she never would of guess that Isabel and Michael would stand up and go against Max and Tess. Well to be truthful Michael she could see doing that, but just not Isabel, and defiantly not on her side. As she thought back to the last time she saw her friends, the dinner, and Roswell, Liz know she made the right choice by 2 days early. She graduated early, with the help of a few online college courses. Though she didn't just stop there, she withdrew all the money from her bank account and close it, which had a nice sum of money in it, as well as a secret bag pack just in case. Liz even went as far as, setting up a few alternates routes to hide where she was really going, if need to be. Though she never knows why she needed to do this, just she was listening to her gut instinct and did that. Everything was waiting for her to just grab and go, but she was just waiting for something, didn't know what. Just know that she would know what it is when she saw it. Liz finally got her answer one night, there was a meeting, and everyone wanted to have it at the crash down since Liz and Michael had to close it that night. So they could stay after, as well as Liz's parents were out of town for a week. Tess and Max was the last to arrive and were immediately displease that Liz was there and will be staying there for the meeting. Why the meeting was called in the first place, was forgotten and a fight broke out over her. This wasn't the first time everyone fought over Liz being present but it was by far the worst, and with the steadily growing headache (that she had all week), Liz just know this wasn't going to end well. She tried to get everyone's attention by asking them to stop, when that didn't work she yelled. That still didn't have any effect, she just stayed quite well rubbing her temples, Alex saw that Liz was in pain, and tried to help, but nothing was working. Liz had it, she stood up and yelled over everyone "shut up all of you" as she did this the weather change, it got darker fast and you could see the power and energy the clouds. Alex and Maria notice that Liz was just warming up, and because you could almost feel the energy coming from her. "Just shut the fuck up all of you. I have had it up to here" raising her hand above her head "with all the fighting and bickering, as well as all of the back stabbing with words. I get that I hurt you, Max, but guess what I have my reason as to why, and no you don't get to know about them, or well just not yet". As Liz continue to shout at them the others notice the storm outside as the power grew and the wind pick up. They were also starting to notice it was getting very warm in the dinner and as well. They all was just staring at Liz while she was yelling at them with cuss words thrown in. Which shock all of them because they couldn't remember a time when Liz cuss like that?

Michael was the first to notice that all power and energy was coming from Liz, and it was then that he realized what Ava meant when she said that Liz was change, and she was different. Michael look at Isabel and saw the she know it as well. Liz is coming into her powers, she was like them now.

As Liz was yelling and shouting at all of them, the storm outside was getting worse, as well as the wind, and it was growing hotter until the kitchen caught fire. When that happen all the glass exploded and the wind start the whip around the dinner. Michael grab Maria to try to shield and protect her, while Kyle and Alex drove under the closes table both. Isabel, Tess and Max just stared at Liz as green energy lines started to form under her skin, as well as starting to glow. No one was listening to what she was saying, but when she finished everyone heard her say "do you fucking have it now? Do you understand me?" and gave them a look that all just nodded their heads in agreement, even though they didn't know what they was agreeing to. As soon as Liz saw all of them nodding their heads, she said "good" and turn on her heel and storm out of the room. Everyone also notice at as soon as she done this, the fire in the kitchen, the storm and wind all started to died down until it disappear altogether.

As soon as she left, Max said "what the hell was that" and Tess agree with him. Michael was the first to speak up, "that Maxwell was Liz coming into her powers". Tess interrupted by saying "powers, but she is human, she is not one of us" with venom laced in her voice. "Well not any more, from what Ava told us, that when Max healed Liz, he change her. So in turn she will get powers, and just came into them" Isabel replied a little to gleefully at the shock look on Tess and Max's face. It was just then that Brody burst throw the door wearing his Pajama's looking like he ran all the way here and said "where is she ? Where is Selena?"

As Liz got deeper into the memory of that night, she heard them all say "who?" and 'who is Selena?" Though it was Max who ask "Brody or Larek?" Brody just look at max and said "Max it is Larek, now as for who is Selena; I do believe I need to back up bit. However you do need to know this, Selena and her younger sister Serena has always been and always will be loyal to Zan, and the royal family. In fact they were the childhood friends to Zan and Vilandra. I have met them both on occasions, but what's more is I know Selena's energy signature. So I will ask again where is she?" Michael asks real quick before Tess or Max could out Liz, though he would like to believe they wouldn't, but with those two who knows any more. "Why is finding Selena so important? Also how do you know what is her energy signature?" Larek just sighed in frustration before continuing, "Selena was King Zan's first wife, but during the reception Kivar's farces broke through and there was a fight. Vilandra, and Serena was fighting with Selena when both girls was hit and killed in front of her, and Vilandra wasn't the same after wards. Nether was King Zan, he was so focus on the war, that he never really made Ava queen. She was just queen by marriage. So she never got the royal seal. The mother of Selena and Serena was so distraught by the death of her daughters, that she threw herself in the science that made the head way for you guys to be in the pods, but then one day she just up and disappear. Was never to be seen or heard from again, and now Selena's signatures pop up when she should have been dead on Antar, but is now on earth. Also I felt it on Quatar, and I know the others felt it as well, and if the others felt then Kivar felt it. That right there is why I need to know where she is?" Isabel took this time to ask while everyone was letting the information sink in, "why would she be important to Kivar?" Larek look at her and replied a very simple and straight forward answer "easy, she is the protector, guardian, and voice to the granolith, well both her and Serena is. It just Selena has a deeper bond with it, and another thing she has bonded with the granolith before. Now that she is back, the granolith will want to bond with her again. That is if it hasn't already, you see the granolith is a weapon, but it is also a living organism." Larek looked around the room and know that he need to get back so he said this much "look if you are trying to keep her safe then find, and protect her, for she and the granolith will protect you, but you need to keep her safe. I need to get back, I will let you know when I can come back to talk to you again" with that he left them to only to leave them with a piece of advice "oh yes and one more thing, train her, don't let her powers flare up like they did tonight" and walked out the dinner.

Liz remembers that day like it was yesterday, so she was an alien. Better yet, she was or is the alien name Selena that was killed on your wedding night along with her sister Serena. Another apart of her wanted to reject the information that she learn, but a part of her wants nothing more than to go out and find out if her sister. As well as to where she is, but she knows that this was the sign that she was waiting for. So she snuck up stairs to her room to grab the go bag and left. Although first stop that she did was to leave a message for Michael that he wouldn't get until 2 days after she left. Also she didn't let anyone know where she was for about 3 months, so that way they couldn't drag her back. Though she finally told her mom and dad that she was in New York, and while they were on a trip close by her, they extend it to see her. Even though her parents didn't fully understand why she couldn't or won't come back, they did except her decision, and while she could afford her own way there, Liz still accepts the money her dad sends her each month. Then again it might also be because she also got accepted into NYU, so she is going to school, and working. Liz still can't believe that 6 months has went by already. There is still a lot that she doesn't know about her powers, but there hasn't been any flare ups like that night she first got her powers. All because she has been meditating and doing yoga at the same time to find her center and keep her calm. It was about a week after she got here, that a neighbor for down the hall offer to help teach her hand to hand so that way she could defend herself, and in return, she helps spread the word about his shop and cooks a meal 2 to 3 times a week for him. She was also very surprise to find that it was almost like second nature to her, and started to learn the more in-depth hand to hand, as well as talking to Brandon about adding another fighting style in. Isabel caught up to her about 5 months after she left and said that she was going to keep quiet about where she is and give her updates on things down there, so she knows what's going on. In return Liz told Isabel what she's been up to and doing. As Liz looks back on everything she feels like she made the right choice by coming here, and with that thought, she rolls out of bed, and stretches as she gets ready for her morning yoga and meditating before hoping off to grab a shower. She was planning to head out and do something for herself today, like maybe shopping or what not.


	2. Chapter 2

As Liz was walking out of the building that she lives in, she felt something, like something was pulling her to somewhere or someone. Liz got a little worry that one of them was here and was close but quickly dismiss that, because Isabel would have given her heads up if one of them was this close. So she follow the pull even though she had no clue where it taking her, as she was walking she passed someone that look very familiar to her, she stop, turn and said "Ava, is that you?" As Ava turn, Liz quickly walked over to her and "it is you, what are you doing in New York, I thought you was on the west coast. Oh it is so good to see you." All Liz got in return was "cornball, my you change. Is max here? We so have to catch up. Where are you staying at?" Both girls realize that they wanted to talk for a while, and some of the things Liz wanted to say to her weren't a good idea to say out in the open with people around. So Liz did the next best thing that she could think of and invited Ava back to her apartment to talk. Which they both walked eagerly there. As soon as they got in Liz told Ava everything that happen since she last time she saw her. That including what Larek said and the last 6 months. By the time she finish she said "I just don't know what to do. I mean I know that I need to learn about my powers and just what all I can and can't do. I just don't know who could help me, beside the look alike down there, and I don't want to ask them. Also I didn't know how to get ahold of you, or even if you would even help me."

Ava looked at me as I finish and then pulled me into a hug and said "of course I would help you. In fact if I know you were here 6 months ago I would have helped you then without questions asked. Though I do you remember when I told you that Lonnie killed Zan, well he survived and I when I found out, I have been helping him to heal. However I know that when he is completely healed, he would help you as well. In fact I was just going to check up of him, if you want to come. That is if you don't have anything else to do today." Liz agrees, because she didn't want the time to end just yet with Ava, and her gut also told her that she could help.

As Ava and Liz walks to the apartment where Zan is at, Liz felt something grow deep inside of her. It wasn't anything bad, just anticipation curl itself up inside her. As Liz got closer, that anticipation got stronger until it pulsed as she stood outside the front door with Ava. Before Ava unlocked it, Liz stop Ava and by saying "Ava I'm not so sure I should be here. I mean, I just feel like, like I don't know." As Liz said this, Ava turn to look at her and saw and felt what Liz was feeling. As well as the slight glowing luster that surrounded her.

"Liz I think you need to be here or at least right this minute. Then if you want, we could go shopping afterwards. Or get ready for clubbing tonight. So what do you say?"

"Well, sure we could go clubbing tonight. I had nothing else planned for today. Although I think shopping beforehand would be a wise idea" Liz adds.

As they went in, Ava said just give me a second, and turns to walk into a partly close door. Liz heard Ava say something, and then heard Zan's voice. Liz stop herself from gasping out loud as sound of his voice made her hum inside, and she thought, _'wow not even Max's voice did this to me'_. Liz was so far deep in her thoughts, that she didn't even hear Ava call her name until a hand wave itself in front of her face. Liz looked up startled and then saw Ava gesturing for Liz to follow her to Zan's room.

Zan felt someone with unimaginable power that was familiar stand outside the front door, and was for a moment scared. Then realized why it felt familiar, it felt like Selena. The one woman he loved more than life itself, and wished more than once more that she was alive and was with him. However she wasn't, then he saw Ava standing there in his room. He wasn't sure when Ava and the powerhouse came in but they are now inside the apartment. He heard Ava asked him how he was doing in a low tone voice, and he answer it with a "who's the powerhouse Ava? Why did you bring them here?"

Ava look at Zan with a smile then said "that would be Liz, you remember me tell you about her. Well she's here in New York" was all Ava got out before Zan said "are the rest of here? Why did you bring her here? Will she tell them where I am? Christ I need to get out of here" as he tried to get out of bed. Ava was trying to keep him in and quickly replied "Zan, the others aren't here in New York, Liz ran from your dupe and mine. I will tell you this much, they hurt her bad and that is all I am say. Cause it is her story to tell and only when she is ready to tell it." This made Zan relax that little bit when he heard the others aren't here, but also made him wonder what the hell his dupe did the girl that made Ava so mad and sad that he heard it when she spoke. So he did the next best thing "Ava bring her to me, I want to meet her". He saw Ava stand up and call out to her, and walked out the door. Zan closed his eyes for a bit but he felt the Liz's power come closer he opened his eyes. As he did this, he gasps out Selena softly. Only to be answer "how do you know that name?" Zan quickly said "come here" and then smirk as he saw a raise eyebrow from Liz. It had reminded him so much of Selena. As Zan watch Liz coming closer, he grabs her hand and put it on his chest. As she touched his skin she felt her power pulsed again and know what he needed. So she gave him her power to do what he needs it to do with it. Liz watches her hand glow a white light and took a deep breath and closed her eyes, as she started to receive flashes of Zan's life.

Zan, coming out of the pod, and waited for the others.

Zan, making the hard decision to keep the others safe.

Zan, protecting Ava when someone tried to take her.

Zan and Rath, fighting side by side.

Zan bring pushed in front of the truck.

Zan being saved by Larek, and healing him enough to stay alive, before leaving him here.

Ava finding Zan.

Then Zan first seeing Liz.

When the light was gone, and Liz opened her eyes, she saw that Zan was completely healed. As he sat up, she heard him asked Ava to give them a minute alone. As Ava got up and left, Zan kept his eyes on Liz. When he know Ava was gone, he pull Liz into his arms and breathe in her scent. He felt her struggle for a few seconds before relaxing and he said "I am so sorry that my dupe cause you so much pain, but I am happy that I, or well you found me again. If you will let me, I will help you in any way that I can as well as make you happy."

Liz pulled back and asked in a horrified look "you saw everything didn't you? You saw everything that Max did to me?" only to be met with a yes from Zan, as he raise a hand to cupped the side of her face and look into her eyes. As he took a deep breath and let it out slowly to say "what you over heard that night with Larek, is true. However you may have been Selena back then, but I want to get to know Liz Parker. The beautiful, strong, and powerful person that is also temper with loyalty, kindness, caring, and that is what I saw. So yes, if you will let me I want to get to know you like Ava has."

As Liz heard this, she felt a tear slide down and out of the corner of her eye, and took a deep breath and turn away. She felt the wall around her heart start to crack and made up her mind to take a chance. Zan watch her stand up to turn to look at him, and he know he was in trouble as he saw the mischievous look in her eyes and the smirk that went with it. He heard her say "So are you going to stay in bed all day, or do you want to go out clubbing with Ava and I tonight." Zan answer with a chuckle and said "sure my angel, I think that I could go clubbing tonight" and with that he started to swing his legs out to stand up and stretch. As he did, he heard a gasp and saw Liz's eyes start to darken with desire, but try to turn before he saw the blush on her cheeks and she start too walked out the door.


	3. Chapter 3

Ava know what was going to happen as soon as she heard to story from Liz and with Zan say the name Selena, and she was happy. That Zan found what he was looking for, as well as Liz finding what she needed. Even though she didn't know that she needed it at the moment. When Liz came out of Zan's room and closing the door, she said "let's go shopping, and clubbing tonight, ok". And walk to the front door, with Ava following Liz, she couldn't help to wonder what happen in there.

As the rest of the day went on, Liz felt free. Like there was a giant weight that had been lifted off of her. As well as feeling like she had been healed. So in a way Liz had fun for the first time, since coming to New York. She had fun shopping with Ava, and getting ready. As well as a blast in the club called Dragún Nest. Liz thought that she couldn't have asked for a better day, as she got ready for bed. It wasn't long before she was out like a light. As she was dreaming, she saw some people that looked like Zan, and herself, but in the same token it didn't. Then the dream change and she saw Zan and Ava sleeping, and know they were in danger. She tried to wake them up, but wouldn't wake. Then what she was next made her sick. She saw them wake up too late and was killed before they could react with the last words they heard "Kivar will prevail and this war will be over your highness" as a bright light hit them.

Liz woke up with a cry, and was breathing hard. She knows she needs to warn them, but know she wasn't going to make it in time. So she took a deep breath and closed her eyes and then focuses on Zan and Ava. She found them, and said "oh thank god, you two are ok." As they both said "Liz" at the same time. Before she was able to continue Zan spoke up with a "what are you doing here, Liz what's wrong", Liz quickly said "no time" and throw what she just saw, then add "you need to get out of there, take what you need, and head to…hmmm….Ava you know where I am. Come here, but take this route" and sent to Ava the alternate route to her apartment. Then add "please hurried, and please be safe, also this is not a dream" with as soon as Liz said that, Liz felt herself jerk back to her own body. She got up and started to pace with the lights off, with too much panicked going through her, and know that she needed to calm down. So with a thought she started to do yoga and the meditating in hopes to calm herself down before Zan and Ava got here.

Zan and Ava woke up with a start and know what happen, Liz just saw their deaths and came to warn them with the only way she could. With that Zan was out of bad and ran to Ava's room and saw her pulling on dark clothing and packing a bag without it looking like she pack a bag. Zan said "Ava what was the route", Ava looked up, and said back "no time Zan, get what you need. I will tell you a bit later. I also know that you hate running from a fight, but you was just healed today. As well as going out clubbing tonight. We need to run so that way we can fight later, ok." With that Zan just nodded because he saw the logic, and know he wasn't back at full strength. As well as, he didn't want to leave Liz alone in the city. Because what he didn't tell her earlier was that, he still felt the connection to the Selena in her, and he wasn't going to leave her after she just found him. As he dress the same Ava and pack a bag, he also thought that maybe they should change how they looked that little bit in case they ran across the people trying to kill them.

With everything set and their looks change, they left out the fire escape and the seal the window behind them. Once Zan thought they was a safe distances away he asked again "Ava what way, and what route." Ava just looked at Zan and sighed, taking ahold of Zan's hand and show him the route. They arrived at Liz's door an hour later then they thought. Liz let them in with a "thank god you guys are safe. I was worried that I didn't warn you in time" and lock her front door before putting a seal on it.


	4. Chapter 4

Summary- what if Liz left Roswell after Max and Tess came back from New York. What if she started to come into her powers earlier and there was a secret that was even hidden from Liz. How will everyone take it, and who will stand beside her.

Disclaimer- no I don't own Roswell.

_Liz's dream or vision is in italicizes_

* * *

Liz turned around only to be met with questions coming from both of them at the same time. They were talk at the same time and Liz was also having trouble making out what they were saying. Her head started to pound, and she realized this is the same pain she felt the first night that she came into her powers. Liz also knows that if she doesn't get control over things right now, she will most likely lose control, and that is a bad thing. So Liz does the first thing that comes to mind, she cast a shield over their mouths, and she sighs in relief as their talking stops. Then says, "sorry, but I had to get you to stop somehow before lost control, and before you say anything I will explain. Just please, don't talk all at once, ok?" Liz looks at them pleading and they both nodded. With that Liz sighed with relief and removed the shield from their mouths. She then took a deep breath and let out slowly and then begins to tell them everything. It include the vision, her realizing that the throbbing pain in head was a clue she got before she loses control, as well as how she contacted them to warn them that they was in danger. When Liz was finished, Ava said "wow, well I guess it looks like we need to start training you right away, cornball. So that these issues don't continue, as well as finding out what all you can do, right Zan" and looks in Zan's way.

Zan couldn't believe it; he was shocked to say the least. He know about the weather, wind and fire, but seeing the future, telepath and dream walking. Not only that, but mixing the last two gifts together, he thought back to when he first felt Liz's power and know that once again she had unimaginable power. Then he thought what her power would be like if or well more along the lines what it would be like when she bonds with the granolith. Zan felt a little scared but proud at the same time. He looks at Liz, and says "shit angel, you do make thing more interesting now, and don't worry we will help you get control. However though I would like a bit more sleep, right now, so what do you say?" He saw Liz smile and while she showed them where they would be sleeping, then turned in herself as well.

It took a couple of weeks of working out the problems of sharing an apartment, but everything got sorted out just find. They even worked on Liz's power, which she found out that she can do everything each group can do on top of her own power. Though most times they find out on accident, like the time she was first learning on how to move objects, then Ava asked her a question and pulled her mind from what she was doing and made the object explode. In which Zan pushed her to the ground and shielded them, and then afterwards gave both Ava and Liz a lecture on paying attention to what you are doing during training as well as do not distract the trainee right off the bat. However accidental finding out at times what she can do, it still work out in the end. Liz even learned on how to combine the hand to hand with what she can do. This made it quite handy should she feel the need to get up close and personal with someone. Though with all that training nothing could prepare Liz what came next one night.

See it was just like any other night. Liz did her homework and sent it off her professors before settling down for bed. As she climb into bed she said good nights to Zan and Ava who was still up and fell to sleep pretty quick to. It was there that things gotten weird.

_Liz saw all her friends besides her as well as her sister. They all looked at the legion that lay before them, but only 4 people stood out as they were faceless and nameless. Liz heard herself say, "I should on known that you would betray us, and all for what, to become Queen." Before that person could even respond, the other side attack first, and it was half way through it, when their friends and family started to fall. Only Liz was left standing, she looked around her as she heard, "you are the last to stand Selena, turn the granolith over to me and I will let you live. If you do not, you will fall". Liz looked up at the rest of the legion and the four that was still standing and whispered "Zan, Ava, Serena, Maria, Isabel, Michael, Alex, Kyle and Max forgive for not being strong enough and stand with me" as she finish Liz said clearly as she casted a shield around herself "granolith lend me the strong and speed to finish this". As she started glowed brightly she drops the shield and took out the rest of the legion saving the 4 for last. As the last one falls, she turns to look at the 4 and stalks closer to them. Even though the 4 people who remained standing, that is still faceless. You could see the fear etched on them and could see that they are trying to run but they can't move. When Liz was close enough, they all saw the royal symbol glowing as well as the symbol that marked her as the granolith's protector._

_When Liz got close, she said in a very clear voice "as Queen of Antar, I hear by pass sentence on you 4 for your betrayal and treason against the royal family, the people of Antar as well as all the crimes against this plant. Any last word before the sentence is carried out". When no one made a move to speak, Liz then said "so be it" reach around to her back to pull out the royal Antar sword that appeared there and proceeded to deliver their execution. Once it was done she walked over to Zan's body dropped to her knees and starts to cry for her lost, throwing back her head she cried out "nooooo". _

Liz woke when a wave of power pulse out from her, she sat up quickly looking around her as she expected to see her friends and family dead. When she didn't and saw Ava standing at the doorway, Liz leapt out of bed and grab Ava in a tight hug. All Ava heard Liz say over and over again was "you're not dead, it was all a dream, it has to be a dream". Ava looked at Zan and mouth, "what the fuck".


End file.
